Rules for the justice league
by jadabee
Summary: The many rules for the justice league
1. Chapter 1

1) Batman is always right

a)even if hes wrong, hes right

2) Remember that the Shazam family are only kids, so dont be to hard on them

3)Dont feed the flash family any sugar

a)it was a living nightmare when we were celebrating superman's party, and they ate the ENTIRE cake (Which was suppose to feed over a two-hundred people)

4) Dont play fetch with Krypto, he'll make a huge mess

5) Dont be surprise if batman adopts another kid

a) Also dont be surprised if theres another human green lantern

6) Protect Ted Kord at all cost

a)Alongside Wally West, Ralph and sue dipney,

8) If you made Superman mad, dont worry about it, hes not actually mad at you!

a) Hes just really, really disappoint in you

9)But you have to worry about wonder woman being mad at you

a) Shes probably ether going to take you to the hospital or to your grave, you dont have a choice.

b)But you better prey she will send you to the hospital

10)Dont underestimate the elder heroes, there as tough as nails

a)Also dont underestimate the younger heroes either

11)Dont be surprise if batman is dating Catwoman

12)Dont pet Ace the bat hound, hes as scary as batman


	2. Chapter 2

13) Dont ask Aquaman if he talks to fish

a) According to him he uses echolocation...but many people dont believe him

b) He also wanted to add that he also eats fish. He specifically loves sushi

14)Dont be surprise if the new robin, Damian Wayne, managed to hack into to the watch tower

15)Dont ask Zatanna if she can come to your birthday party and pull a rabbit out of her hat

a) Or she'll make you into a rabbit.

16)Beer and other alcohol isnt allowed in the watchtower

a)Espically after Hal Jordan and Constantine decided to have a new years eve party and nearly crashed the watchtower towards the white house

b)And if you try to bring in any alcoholic drink secretly, we'll have martian manhunter scan EVERY single person in the watch tower.

17)If you notice a new dress thats specfically black,red, and yellow, its most likely plasticman in disguise.

18)Its best if you stay on Starfires good side

a) If you never seen her mad before, your lucky, nightwing had 4th degree burns and a concussion when he criticized her new hero outfit.

19)Dont say 'Im Hungry' in front of plasticman, or he'll start off with 'Hi hungry, im plas' and continue with a headache adducing hour of dad jokes

20)Dont be surprise if barry allen fudged up the timeline for the hundredth time and reboots the timeline

21) Dont be surprise if someone who was dead comes back alive

22)Dont go to gotham

a)in less batman gives your permission

23) Also dont kill the joker...

a)Even if you know he deserve to be dead...but its another batman puts in.

24) Its first come, first serve, when superman brings his Mas famous peach cobbler.


	3. Chapter 3

25)Dont be surprise if booster gold says something that dosnt make sence  
a)Hes most likely referancing something about the future  
b)And we are working on trying to stop him, since he could cause the a weird timeline change in the future  
26)Talking about time and future, dont question time travel, its just very confusing  
27)Dont ask Power girl her breast size  
a) According to Superman the last guy she dated hasnt been seen in 5 years  
28) No one knows who pays the electric bill, the hundreds of equipment or the food in the watchtower  
a)According to batman he does  
b)Superman also says batman does  
c) Green Arrow says he does, since hes better and richer than batman  
"d) Blue beetle says both him and batman pays for everything, and green arrow dosnt do anything  
e) But according to mr. Terffic, he, batman, Blue beetle AND green arrow all chip in.  
f) So in all the person who does pay for everything in the watch tower is rich. VERY rich  
29)Dont eat green arrows chilli, its a death wish  
"30) Wonder Woman knows more than everyone, since in her words 'shes over 300 years old, and seen humanity threw there down fulls and uprising'  
a) But Batman dosnt believe her,  
b) But everyone knows that martian manhunter is smarter then both of them. Hes like 900 years old.  
31) Dont arm wrestle any hero with super strength  
p32) Dont play twister with Plasticman, elongated man or even nightwing.  
a) Plas and ralph since they can strech into anything, and the game will end with them in litral nots  
"b) Nightwing because hes an acrobat  
33)If you see red robin and he seems off putting, take him to bed. he most likely hadn't sleep in months


	4. Chapter 4

34) Dont spread fake conspiracy theories to the question

a) He'll go bandannas, and may go break

b) Also the huntress may hunt you down for breaking her boyfreind

35) Never steal the martian manhunters Oreos

a)hes the only one who can eat any of the boxes in the watchtower, and he'll know if you eat any of his Oreos

36)If you see a demon walking around, theres a chance John Constantine had summoned it for some reason.

a)But dont worry about it, ether Zatanna, or Jason Blood will handle the problem.

37) If you see the red hood hanging around the place, go get batman right away, he may or may not be here to do something stupid.

38) Dont ask Batman if hes related to dracula.

a) But 52% of the league is pretty sure hes a vampire

39)If you ever need to go to space, make sure to find someone that had been to space a million time before (Any green lanterns, Adam Strange, big barda, scott free, etc,etc)

a)This rule started because blue beetle and booster gold went to space without us knowing, and got lost in space for a week.

b) Alongside the titans also had the bright idea to explore space and got lost

c) So this rule is set, so no one who never or went to space once or twice in there lifes, HAVE to go to with some one who went to space millions of times.


	5. Chapter 5

(sorry for not updating this story! ive been trying to write other stories on here, but im having trouble coming up with a good solid story!)

* * *

40)Dont question some of batmans methods

a) Even if some of his ways means breaking a few laws here and there, it means hes doing it for the greater good.

41) If you ever go to themysicara with wonderwoman for whatever reason, dont be cocky, horny or weird.

a) you should be polite, and scared when you go to the island, those women can destroy you with a single look.

42)Never start up a conversation with batman on how superman can whoop his ass in seconds.

a) the dark knight would give a 3 hour pretension on how he can defeat the man of steel with a single punch.

43) And if you tell superman, batman can whoop his ass, the man would agree with you.

44)Be careful around john Constantine, he may have a trick or two up his sleeve for you.

45) Dont ask barry allen on how many times he fucked up the timeline

a) Manly because the man dosnt even know how many times he messed it up


	6. Chapter 6

46) Dont be surprise if tim drake managed to hack the entire watch tower

a) or any one who has an IQ

47) Dont mess with Lois Lane

a) Shes way more tougher then she looks

b) And she isnt afraid to start and end a fight

48)If you see red hood in the watch tower, report him to batman right away

49)If you destroy something in the watchtower, you have to pay for it.

a) even if you say it was an accident

50) Rember if you meet Mr. Mxyzptilk, the only way you can get rid of him is to say his name back words

a) And you have to be smart about...VERY smart about it.

b) The quickest time to get rid of the imp was 3 minutes (This was done by Robin)

51) Dont ask the atom if he can grow and shrink specif parts of his body.

53) Never start an argument with a hero who uses science to fight crime and a hero who uses magic

a) The last time it happened it was between Barry Allen and John Constantine

b) And the both nearly passed out of exhaustion from proving each other wrong

54) Romance between two leaguers never ends up will

a) Even if the two are meant together.


End file.
